


Be All My Sins Remembered

by h311agay



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Hamlet - Freeform, Necrophilia, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h311agay/pseuds/h311agay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marluxia has a discussion with Vexen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be All My Sins Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge fan of Hamlet and was really digging Hamlet's "To Be or Not To Be" Soliloquy today so I wrote something up with it in it. It's practically just the soliloquy, but I might extend it a little bit.

As he held the decapitated head of Vexen, the Graceful Assassin smiled sadly. "To be or not to be," he began, his voice soft but firm. "That is the question. Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune or to take arms against a sea of troubles." He ran his fingers through the blonde hair, coarse now that there was no life to keep the hair healthy, matted with blood at the ends. "And by opposing... end them. To die, to sleep-- no more-- and by a sleep we say to end the heartache, and the thousand natural shocks that flesh is heir to." He brought Vexen's head up to his, the cheeks paler than ever before, the lips white with lack of blood.

He kissed them.

"'Tis a consummation devoutly to be wished. To die, to sleep-- to sleep-- perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub. For in that sleep of death what dreams may come? When we have shuffled off this mortal coil, Must give us pause." He hesitated, his fingers dancing over Vexen's face before shutting one of the eyelids, hiding the dull, empty green eyes.

"There's the respect, that makes calamity of so long life. For who would bear the whips and scorns of time, th' oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely, the pangs of despised love, the law's delay, the insolence of office, and the spurns that patient merit of th' unworthy takes; when he himself might his quietus make with a bare bodkin? Who would fardels bear, to grunt and sweat under a weary life, but that the dread of something after death, the undiscovered country, from whose bourn no traveller returns, puzzles the will, and makes us rather bear those ills we have than fly to others that we know not of?" Marluxia sighed, placing Vexen's head upon a counter, frowning when it began to tumble to the side.

He grabbed Vexen's head and righted it. "Thus conscience does make cowards of us all, and thus the native hue of resolution is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought, and enterprise of great pitch and moment with this regard their currents turn awry and lose the name of action. -- Soft you now, the fair Vexen! -- Nymph, in thy orisons..."

 

"Be all my sins remembered."


End file.
